En la Escuela
by Sakura-Selene
Summary: Dick piensa que lo mejor para Damian es convivir con otros niños de su edad. Así decide convencer a Bruce para enviarlo a la escuela. ¿Cómo reaccionará ante esto?
1. Primer Día

Capitulo 1: Primer día

Damian estaba sentado junto a la ventana de su cuarto haciendo algunos bocetos cuando su querido hermano mayor entro a la habitación.

-Hola Damian- lo saludo acercándose al menor -sabes después de nuestra pequeña aventura de hace un mes he estado pensado…*

-Oye- se quejó cuando Dick le quito su cuaderno donde trabajaba para obligarlo a ponerle atención

-… que tu necesitas estar con otros niños –miro su cuaderno un momento –eres bueno –comento viendo rápidamente parte de su trabajo antes de dejarlo en el escritorio y seguir hablando –en un principio pensé en presentarte con los hijos de los chicos pero… -un escalofrió lo recorrió al recordar cuando insinuó tal encuentro con sus amigos. Roy lo amenazo con meterle una flecha por #$% si Damian se acercaba a su pequeña Lian y Wally le dijo que por muy buenos amigos que sean no consentiría tal encuentro, además Bart no le conto cosas buenas del pequeño demonio.**

-Entonces pensé en otra solución y después de mucho trabajo finalmente convencí a Bruce para que aceptara mi idea –Damian lo miro curioso por saber que se le había ocurrido al primero Robin –realmente me costó hacerlo, pero estoy seguro que te beneficiara mucho, además te divertirás, es tan genial que no sé porque no lo pensé antes…

-¿De qué hablas Grayson?- finalmente pregunto harto de que siguiera hablando y no le dijera nada

-Iras a la escuela- le informo con una gran sonrisa

-¿Qué?

-Ya lo dije, necesitas estar con otros niños de tu edad, apenas si te relacionas con alguien fuera nosotros –refiriéndose a la Batfamily, aunque el niño pensó en cierto pelirrojo pecoso -y la mejor forma es que vayas a la escuela

-¿Y cuál es el punto? Sabes que yo no lo necesito

-Tal vez, pero es la mejor forma para que hagas amigos fuera de todo esto

-¿De nuevo con el tema de los amigos? Creí dejarte en claro que tengo todos los que necesito

-Pero nadie de tu edad ¡eres un niño que no sabe ser un niño! –exclamo como si es esa última frase explicara todo –y por eso a partir de la próxima semana asistirás a la escuela- sentencio

Damian solo lo miro feo antes de salir en busca de su padre. Pues discutir con Dick no lo ayudaría, además debía confirmar sus palabras.

-Dick tiene razón debes aprender a relacionarte con el resto del mundo, a socializar- le explico Bruce con toda la calma que pudo encontrar tras la intromisión de su hijo a su oficina y este prácticamente le exigiera una explicación

-¿No les basta con lo que hago?- pregunto furioso recordando las fiestas y eventos de Empresas Wayne a los que ha sido obligado asistir

-Pero no con alguien de tu edad- le recordó –apenas sales de la mansión para algo que no sea una misión, incluso yo lo necesito a veces

-TT- con mujerzuelas que quieren tomar el lugar de mi madre y solo lo haces para cubrir tu fachada de Playboy- pensó con furia el pequeño

-La decisión ya ha sido tomada, iras a la escuela- sentencio Bruce antes de que su hijo saliera dando un portazo.

Esa noche, durante su patrullaje, Robin descargo su furia contra los "inocentes" delincuentes.

Días más tarde, Damian seguía su rutina diaria. Levantarse temprano y tras cambiarse bajar a desayunar. Pero ese día había algo diferente.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunto molesto al ver a sus hermanos al pie de las escaleras

-Los traje como refuerzos por si no quieres ir a la escuela por tu propia voluntad- contesto Dick señalando a Tim y Jason

-Yo solo vine para ver el espectáculo, quiero ver como se comporta el príncipe entre plebeyos- explico burlón Jason

-Ni aunque traigan a la Liga me obligaran ir a la escuela- declaro dispuesto a luchar

-Ya lo veremos

-¡Al ataque!

Los mayores se lanzaron contra el menor con cuerdas listas para atarlo. Este reacciono al instante, corrió subiendo las escaleras en busca de un mejor terreno para la pelea. Dick salto sobre él y con un giro en el aire termino frente a él. Pero Damian pasó entre sus piernas y al levantarse le dio una patada en la espalda para caer sobre sus otros dos perseguidores. Esto solo detuvo a Tim, Jason logro esquivar al mayor y siguió tras el menor.

-Titus- grito Damian antes de que el gran danés apareciera y saltara sobre Red Hood. El niño sonrió con suficiencia antes de dar media vuelta, pero al hacerlo no vio a su otra mascota y termino pisándole la cola –lo siento Alfred- se disculpó quitando su pie al escuchar el maullido de queje del gato, este tan pronto fue libre salto sobre su amo y empezó atacarlo

-Espera- intento quitárselo de encima mientras dio unos pasos atrás por el sorpresivo ataque, por ello piso el ratón de hule con el cual el gato estaba jugando momentos atrás causando su caída. Alfred salto para caer con elegancia lejos del niño y poder ver como sus hermanos aprovechaban la breve oportunidad para atarle las manos. El minino no hizo nada adivinando que lo que sucedía sería un buen castigo por su maltrato, aunque fuera accidental.

Cuando Damian reacciono pateo en la cara a Tim y con un rápido movimiento se escapó de Dick solo para encontrarse nuevamente con Jason. Tuvieron una pequeña pelea donde el menor tuvo una pequeña desventaja al tener las manos atadas. Al esquivar una patada baja del segundo Robin salto, en el aire Tim aprovecho la oportunidad para atrapar sus pies con otra cuerda y forzarlo a caer. En el suelo lo terminaron de atar bien y lo amordazaron callando las maldiciones que soltaba. Dick lo cargo como costal de papas para llevárselo, aunque bajar las escaleras fue un problema pues se retorcida buscando la forma de soltarse. Jason y Tim los seguían con una sonrisa burlona, siendo más notoria en el mayor.

-Ya podemos irnos Al- le anuncio al mayordomo quien los esperaba en la entrada con la mochila que prepararon para la ocasión –rápido- pidió al recibir un codazo en la nuca

Sin demora los cinco subieron a la limosina para ir a la escuela. Desde una ventana desde el segundo piso Bruce los vio partir.

-¿Una escuela pública?- pregunto con asco cuando le quitaron el pañuelo con la cual lo amordazaron –al menos me hubieran mandado a una privada y unos grados más.

-La idea es que te relaciones con personas de tu edad- le recordó Dick mientras lo desataba con la ayuda de Tim

-Además nosotros también fuimos a clases aquí- comento Jason

-Buena suerte- le deseo Dick empujándolo fuera de la limosina

-Recuerda no matar a nadie- dijo Jason aventándole la mochila

-Tus papeles están en la mochila- le informo Tim –y no queremos que la escuela nos llame en el primer día

-Si se puede tampoco en la semana- agrego el mayor de los hermanos

-Lo vendré a recoger al terminar las clases –le anuncio Alfred antes de que cerraran la puerta. Desde la ventana sus queridos hermanos lo despidieron con una gran sonrisa mientras partían.

Sin otra opción ingreso a la escuela. A pesar de su disgusto por lo ocurrido no lo mostro. Camino con su habitual porte de orgullo. Sintiendo mientras avanzaba como algunas miradas se dirigían a él desde la multitud de niños.

-¿Damian Wayne?- pregunto alguien a su espalda, al girar medio cuerpo se encontró con un niño un poco gordo con un celular en la mano. Este paso un par de veces su mirada entre su celular y él.

-¡Realmente eres tú! ¡Eres Damian Wayne!- grito entusiasmado haciendo que varios empezaran a murmurar y que todos lo miraran

-¿Por qué a mí?- se preguntó empezando a ser rodeado por varios niños y estos le empezaban a ser varias preguntas de todo tipo. Desde preguntas tontas como ¿vendrás a nuestra escuela? Hasta del tipo fangirl preguntando sobre su vida personal. Incluso algunos le tomaron fotos con sus celulares por muy viejos que fueran.

El timbre sonó anunciándoles el inicio de clases pero fue ignorada por la mayoría de los niños quienes rodeaban al joven heredero. La reunión improvisada fue terminada por un par de profesores, quienes mandaron al alumnado a sus respectivos salones, mientras acompañaban al nuevo con el director para recibir su horario y le indicaran a que grupo pertenecería por el resto del año escolar.

Quince minutos de haber empezado las clases se encontraba frente a 20 niños que no dejaban de verlo, ni susurrar entre ellos. Para ese momento toda la escuela sabía sobre su presencia.-

-Silencio- les pidió la maestra, Carol, una mujer cerca de los 30, de cabello castaño oscuro hasta los hombros –como ya deben saber Damian Wayne asistirá a esta escuela a partir de hoy, hasta ahora había tomado clases privadas en casa por lo tanto esta es su primera vez en una. Sean amables con él.

-Si maestra- dijeron todos con voz cantarina, esto sorprendió al pelinegro haciendo que se preguntara si estrenaban para ello

-¿Qué ocurre Harry?- pregunto Carol a uno de sus alumnos quien levantaba la mano, este es un niño de cabello negro de ojos azul cielo, piel morena y usa lentes rectangulares

-¿Puedo preguntarle algo?-

-Claro

-¿Por qué de pronto vendrás a la escuela?

-Porque el estúpido de Grayson cree que estar entre descerebrados es lo mejor para mí***- contesto entre dientes pensando en la manera de vengarse de los ex-robins, mientras su compañeros se quedaron mudos de la impresión, incluso algunos abrieron la boca

-Maestra Damian dijo una mala palabra- dijo con gran inocencia una niña, de cabello castaño peinado en dos trenzas bajas, la más baja del salón

-Nos insultó- susurro Harry

-¿Por qué a mi?- se preguntó esta vez la maestra aún más nerviosa por tener que darle clases al hijo de uno de los hombres más importantes de la ciudad, pero como maestra y adulto tenía que lidiar con el compartimiento del menor –Damian lo que acabas de decir no esta bien, solo por esta vez te lo dejare pasar, realmente no quiero llamar a tu padre por tu comportamiento

-Eso me ahorra un monologo de parte de Drake- pensó Damian sin una pisca de arrepentimiento por sus palabras

Carol regreso su vista a sus alumnos para buscar un asiento vacío.

-Tu asiento será el del fondo, junto a la ventana- le anuncio, el chico solo asintió antes de dirigirse al lugar asignado ignorando a todos –ahora sigamos con la clase…- después de esas palabras el pelinegro ignoro las palabras de la mujer y reviso mejor el contenido de su mochila que apenas si vio cuando le entrego sus papeles al director.

Dentro del compartimiento principal encontró siete libros, tres más necesarios para ese día, una carpeta roja con detalles verdes y amarillos con el símbolo de Robin en la portada, una lapicera negra decorada con el símbolo de Nightwing, esta contiene un par lápices, lápices de colores, un lapicero de 4 colores con el logo de Batman Inc., goma, sacapuntas y corrector, un juego de geometría con símbolos de Batman, y una calculadora científica. En otra sección encontró un almuerzo preparado por Alfred.

Saco la carpeta y la lapicera, dejando la mochila a un lado. Sin prestar atención a lo que decía la maestra empezó a garabatear para matar el tiempo. Para él ninguna explicación de la mujer le sería de ayuda en el futuro.

-Damian, Damian, ¡Damian!- termino gritando Carol al ser ignorada por su alumno, solo hasta ese momento el susodicho se dio cuenta que lo estaban llamando. Al levantar la mirada de sus bocetos vio a la maestra a su lado con las manos a la cadera y sus compañeros mirándolo.****

-No estamos en clase de Arte para que este dibujando, te confiscare esto para que pongas atención- tomo las hojas donde estaba dibujando, se sorprendió de lo bien hechos que estaban, pero se guardo para si cualquier elogio para el niño, después de todo lo estaba regañando

-No le prestó atención pues lo que explica es algo que ya he aprendido- replico Damian mirándola con el ceño fruncido

-Bien, entonces pasa al frente y resuelve el problema- le entrega el plumón rojo

-TT- pasó al frente para revisar brevemente el ejercicio. Se trata de un sencillo problema de geometría. Carol había dibujado una pirámide donde ponía los datos necesarios y la formula. Bujo al ver que se trataba de algo tan simple. Lo resolvió con un rápido cálculo mental y escribió la respuesta.

-No pongas un número al azar- dijo Carol empezando a caminando a su escritorio, debes sustituir la formula con los datos y hacer las operaciones correspondientes

Damian rodo los ojos pero aun así hizo lo que le pidieron. En menos de cinco minutos demostró que su "número al azar" es la respuesta al problema.

-Supongo que tus clases iban más avanzados que nosotros- murmuro aún sorprendida, cuando se sentó en su escritorio y reviso sus notas se dio cuenta que el niño realmente había respondido correctamente –regresa a tu lugar, pero debes poner atención a la clases, no quiero descubrir que mañana no entregas la tarea por no poner atención

El joven Wayne de nuevo en su asiento saco el libro de matemáticos para resolver los problemas del libro, pero desde el principio y de vez en cuando poniendo atención a la maestra. Se sorprendió que el libro tuvieran tantos dibujos y colores, además las explicaciones fueran tan simples. Cuando encargo la tarea antes de pasar a la siguiente materia, la apunto al margen de la página donde trabajaba y doblo la esquina para encontrarla después.

Pasaron a Geografía. Solo le prestó atención a la maestra para conocer el tema a tratar, los cuerpos acuíferos, sus características y su clasificación, antes de revisar el contenido del libro. Esto solo para matar el tiempo. Ya que todo lo que verían durante el curso es algo que aprendió ¡a los cinco años!

El timbre sonó nuevamente esta vez anunciando el fin del primer periodo de clases y el inicio del recreo. Esta vez les encargo como tarea aprenderse los nombres de ríos y lagos del país antes de salir del salón.

* * *

Estoy de regreso y como dije con este fic donde mi querido Damian ira a la escuela. Me encanto escribir este capitulo, me rei muchas veces al imaginarme las escenas. No se cuanto tiempo me tarde en actualizar, pero como ya tengo empezado el tercer capitulo espero que no mucho. Intentare que no pase más de un mes entre cada capi.

Ahora unas cuantas aclaraciones

* La aventura que habla Dick es lo ocurrido en Reunión de Robins, mi fic anterior y que es el precesor de este. Aunque no necesitan leerlo para entender este.

** Bueno aunque hago mención de Roy y Wally, y sus hijos, no creo que aparescan pronto, sino en algún futuro lejano. Apenas si se que Roy tiene una hija por Young Justice y Wally mellizos por intentar leer lo que recomiendan leer antes de leer Flashpoint, aunque al final de cuenta no lei, pero al menos hizo que me interesara por la familia de velocista. Además tampoco estoy segura de sus personalidades.

*** Primer Strike

**** Segundo Strike.

Esto de los Strikes tendra importancia en el siguiente capitulo que se llama: Tercer Strike ¡Fuera! ¿Qué creen que haga Damian?

En fin. Espero les haya gustado este capitulo. Además esten atentos a mi siguiente proyecto también de Batman y con Dami de prota, ¿que puedo decir? me encanta este niño.

Nos vemos


	2. Tercer Strike: ¡Fuera!

Tercer strike ¡Fuera!

Después que la maestra se marchó del salón la mitad de los niños salió corriendo para dirigirse a la cafetería. El resto se quedó en el salón o se fueron para comer en otro lugar. Entre los que se quedaron la mayoría rodeo a Damian. Cada uno de ellos se presentó y nuevamente empezaron con preguntas para el pelinegro. Pero él simplemente los ignoro, con su almuerzo en mano se encamino a la salida.

-¿Quién te crees que eres?- le preguntaron con cierto disgusto en la voz haciendo que se detuviera en la puerta –para tratarnos así como si fueras la gran cosa y nosotros no merezcamos estar ante tu presencia –continuo Harry aún en su lugar, con uno de sus amigos a su lado viéndolo sorprendido para después pasar su mirada a Damian al igual que sus compañeros

-Porque así es- dándose media vuelta para marcharse

-El que seas el hijo de Bruce Wayne no te da el derecho a tratarnos así –esas palabras lo detuvieron, apretó los puños furioso. Hasta ahora había tenido que probar su valía, mostrar que es digno de llamarse su hijo, que no importaba demasiado su crianza, él es quien es por si mismo y por nadie más. Pero que ese niñato le dijera eso lo ofendía. Como si sus propios méritos no contaran y sus padres fueran quienes lo definieran.

-Quien sea mi padre no importa aquí, los trato así porque soy superior a ustedes en cualquier aspecto- dijo con todo el veneno posible en sus palabras para marcharse antes de perder su control y darle su merecido, aunque en su rostro se veía su ceño fruncido su porte orgulloso. No permitiría ver cuánto le afecto realmente esas palabras. Ignoro a todos, cosa que no fue muy difícil pues la mayoría no intento acercarse al verlo tan enojado.

Salió al patio de juegos, donde se fue a sentar a una de masas vacías. Hizo varias respiraciones profundas para tranquilizarse. Realmente las palabras de su compañero lo alteraron, aunque nunca lo admitiría.

Abrió su lonchera, con los símbolos de la liga. Esta, al igual que varios de sus útiles escolares fueron por cortesía de Dick Grayson para disgusto del niño. En su interior encontró un jugo de naranja natura, dos emparados en forma de triángulo, una manzana y galletas.

Torció la boca al verlo, después de ser secuestrado por sus hermanos impidiéndole desayunar, ahora tenía un pobre almuerzo que no cumplía con sus requerimientos nutricionales. Más eso no le impediría comer, no tenía pensado morir de hambre, aunque podía estar sin comer por varios días sin repercusiones para su salud; simplemente hablaría con Alfred sobre su alimentación, nuevamente.

Empezó a comer con tranquilidad pues nadie había intentado acercarle otra vez. Que la mayoría aún estuvieran comiendo también ayudaba. Pero un niño de último año, más que los demás, junto con otros cuatro que, quienes lo rodearon.

-Así que tú eres Damian Wayne, el niño mimado- le dijo con burla haciendo que sus compinches rieran –Jaja tiene tanto miedo que no puede hablar seguro esta apunto de hacerse en los pantalones

-¿A eso llamas insulto?- se burló Damian pero sin mirarlo

-Callate- golpeo la mesa tan fuerte que la hizo temblar, tirando el jugo de naranja –aquí quien manda soy yo

-TT solo eres un mocoso que se aprovecha de su estatura actual para intimidar a los demás- dice Damian levantándose para evitar que el jugo caiga a su ropa –además necesitas a otros para aumentar tu falsa imagen de poder- agregó pensando en marcharse y buscar un lugar más tranquilo. Su paciencia realmente estaba al límite y por todo lo que le dijeron sus hermanos en la mañana podía adivinar lo que podría pasarle si se metía en problemas.

Pero antes de lograrlo tuvo que esquivar un golpe que iría directo a su cara si no lo hubiera esquivado con un pequeño movimiento.

-Detente si no quieres salir lastimado- le dio la primero y única advertencia

-Tu serás el que terminara golpeado- gruño molesto. Nadie lo trataba así. Es el más fuerte y todos debían respetarlo. No permitiría que un niño mimado lo tratara de esa forma.

Para ese momento estaban ya rodeados por la mayoría de los niños del patio. Ellos empezaron a cantar. "Pelea, pelea". En edificio unos se amontonaban en las ventanas para lograr ver lo que ocurría afuera. En la azotea había unos que tenían una vista de lo que ocurria, aunque otros prefirieron correr hacia el patio para verlo de cerca.

El mayor intento darle un golpe en el estómago que Damian esquivo sin problemas dando un paso a un costado. Después otro golpe a su rostro, pero también lo esquivo, esta vez agachándose antes de acercarse y darle un golpe en el plexo solar. Intento controlar lo más que pudo su fuerza, pero su propia furia no le permitió hacerlo correctamente. El golpe planeado para paralizarlo termino dejándolo inconsciente.

Los niños que antes correaban quedaron mudos al ver al bravucón inconsciente ante el nuevo. El silencio se adueñó del patio, desde el edificio los niños intentaban ver la razón del silencio pensando que tan mal quedo el niño rico para callar a la multitud.

En esa calma inusual que solo presagiaba desgracia llegaron unos maestros. Se quedaron mudos ante la escena. Esperaban encontrar una pelea desigual donde el joven Wayne sería la victima. Con rapidez salieron de su estupefacción para apartar a los niños y llevarse a los involucrados. Uno a la enfermería y otro a la dirección.

Más tarde Damian hacia caso omiso al sermón del Director sobre su comportamiento y que debía pensar sobre ello pues alteraba la buena imagen de su padre. El Director, un hombre de 65 años, cabello gris y calvo de la coronilla, regordete, había hablado a la mansión Wayne y le había explicado a su Bruce lo ocurrido, además de pedirle ir a recogerlo.

-Richard- saludo al joven al verlo, sorprendido, lo recordaba pues también fue ha clases a esa escuela años atrás. Por ello no se sorprendía que los hubieran elegido para enseñar al hijo de Wayne.

-No esperaba verlo, si no a su padre- comento

-Quería ser el primero en hablar con Dami- explico despeinando a su hermano ganándose una mirada de odio –pero no se preocupe hablare seriamente con él- agrego con una sonrisa antes de tomar las cosas de Damian y salir.

En los pasillos ya no se encontraba nadie, pues el recreo había terminado así que el silencio reino durante su trayecto desde la oficina a la limosina donde Alfred los esperaba.

En una infantil protesta coloco su mochila como muralla entre él y Dick, con la mirada fija en la ventana. Eso hizo que una pequeña sonrisa apareciera en el rostro del mayor.

-Damian…- intento comenzar la conversación pero el niño aún sin querer escuchar ningún sermón se tapo sus oídos con sus manos –escúchame- aparto sus manos pero aún así él se rehusaba a verlo –no puedes seguir con esa actitud ¡no lograste terminar el día sin meterte en problemas!

-Fue su culpa en primer lugar, se los dije, mis conocimientos son superiores a esos niños, y por ello es innecesario ir a la estúpida escuela, no hay nada en que puedan enseñarme

-Suspiro –no te enviamos a la escuela par que aprendieras cosas, todos somos conscientes que no lo necesitas, pero la escuela no es solo para ello

-¿En serio? Porque la función de las Instituciones de Educación es la enseñanza

-Pero conocimiento no es lo único que aprendes, también a relacionarte con otros, a vivir en sociedad, el trabajo en equipo, con otros que no sean nosotros

-He hecho equipo con otros

-Los Teen Titans no me dijeron nada bueno sobre tu trabajo de equipo, fue lo primero de lo que se quejaron cuando les pregunte

-TT

-Y trabajar con la chica que te gusta no cuenta demasiado

-¡No me gusta!- Dick sonrio divertido, le gusta molesta a su hermano con eso, pero después tuvo que pasar a una mirada comprensiva antes de seguir hablando –Damian debes entender que hacemos esto por tu bien, no es posible que puedas manejar perfectamente al comité ejecutivo y no puedas evitar terminar en una pelea con unos niños. Aún tienes cosas que aprender, cosas que solo lo lograras al relacionarte con otros

Luego de esas palabras ambos guardaron silencio, cada uno metido en sus propios pensamientos.

Al llegar a la mansión el menor no tardo en recibir un nuevo sermón, esta vez de parte de Tim. En esta ocasión Damian no se guardó nada y el sermón termino en una nueva discusión entre ambos hermanos con Jason como un divertido espectador.

Después de su aventura pasado, donde todos terminaron aprendiendo algo que desconocían de los demás. Su relación cambio, pero no demasiado pues un mes no es suficiente para algo brusco. Jason se relacionaba más con el resto de la familia, un día llego como si nada y se unió a la cena como si su presencia fuera algo común en la mansión. Hablo con sus hermanos sin problemas, bueno no exactamente porque molestaba un poco a Tim, pero en ningún momento hablo o volteo a ver a Bruce. Tim intentaba ser más paciente con Damian, cosa que no siempre se la ponía fácil. Además de tener una conversación civilizada con Jason. La discusión llego hasta los gritos, termino cuando ambos se hartaron del otro y cada uno se fue por su lado.

Damian se fue a su cuarto encerrándose dando un portazo. Pero su soledad no duro demasiado pues Bruce fue a buscarlo. Toco la puerta dos veces sin recibir respuesta. A la tercera entro sin esperar la autorización. Encontró a su hijo recostado sobre Titus y con Alfred el gato sobre su regazo con los audífonos puestos. Él aumento el volumen cuando noto la presencia de su padre.

-Deja de actuar infantilmente- le dijo al quitarle los audífonos

-¿No es lo que querían? ¿Qué fuera un niño?- replico apartándose de su progenitor –ya he escuchado suficientes sermones para el resto de mi vida, así que les agradecería el dejarme en paz

-No vine a reganarte

-¿En serio? Porque eso es lo que han hecho todo el día

-Escucha, todos nos preocupamos por ti, incluso Tim

-TT

-Y lo que hacemos es por tu bien, incluso prohibirte salir a patrullar por una semana

-¡Eso no es justo!

-Damian, debes entender que no puedes actuar de esa forma- frunció el ceño –te peleaste con un niño, cuando tú eres perfectamente capaz de vencer a un adulto

-Un abusivo ¿y qué quieres que hiciera? ¡Dejarme golpear! Le di la oportunidad de retirarse y no la aprovecho, además no lo lastime

-Lo dejaste inconsciente

-TT

-Aún tienes cosas por aprender y no importa lo que digas sigues castigado- tras esas palabras salió de la habitación de hijo, dejándolo solo nuevamente.

El niño no salió durante el resto del día, ni siquiera para cenar, Alfred tuvo que llevarle la cena. Pero cuando este no abrió la puerta, a diferencia de Bruce, no insistió y le dejo la bandeja en su puerta. Una hora más tarde la encontró con los platos vacíos.

Cerca de la media noche, cuando estaba seguro que su padre y hermanos no se encontraban en la mansión, Bajo a la cueva para entrar. Necesitaba descargar toda la ira acumulada y no podía dejarla en su habitación. Además, la meditación no le es de mucha ayuda.

-Hasta que decidiste salir –escucho a su espalda al girar se encontró a Jason apoyado en la pared, semioculto entre las sombras –creí que seguirías escondiéndote –siguió acensándole

-TT ¿ahora tú también me darás un sermón? No eres exactamente el mejor ejemplo

-No el que Papi Bruce quisiera –rio –yo tampoco fui un santo en la escuela, pero a diferencia de ti no deje que se enterara

-¿Ahora me darás consejos?

-A menos que quieras quedarte sin salir otra vez tendrás que escucharme

-Ahora me agradas más Todd

-Escucha, nunca peles durante horas de clases, y si no se pueden evitar, sin testigos, siempre habrá un soplón que ira con el chisme con los maestros- empezó a explicar -¿Dónde esta tu asiento?

-Último de la fila, junto a la ventana

-Suertudo, es más difícil que vigilen, pero debes fingir poner atención, ten siempre el libro abierto en el tema que vean y con tu cerebro es difícil que te sorprendan preguntándote algo. No hables en clases, para eso existen los papelitos –Damian alzo una ceja escéptico –escribes en un papel el mensaje y se pasa mano a mano a quien tu quieras- explico con desgana, le parecía sorprendente que un niño de su edad no conociera algo tan conocido entre cualquier otro de su edad, pero siendo él no debería

-¿Eso funciona?

-Claro, es algo que todos sabe y todos deben participar

-¿Incluso Drake?- pregunto imaginando que algo así su hermano todo correcto no haría algo así

-A menos que quiera ser odiado por todos, si, y esto no solo funciona para mensajes, también para otras cosas y es excelente para los exámenes si eres hábil, pero en esos casos es más peligro y no todos participan, principalmente el Nerd del salón

-Yo no necesito eso –le recordó ofendido por tal sugerencia -¿algún otro consejo?

-Mmm… cuando te vayas de pinta asegúrate de que Bruce no se entere, y crea una buena excusa para la escuela no lo llame

-¿De pinta?

-Fugarse, faltar a clases, ah, y que no sea muy seguido pueden sospechar

-¿Eso es todo?- pregunto tras un momento de silencio

-Los que puedo decirte, lo demás tendrás que descubrirlos por tu cuenta –lo despeino un poco, empujando su cabeza hacia abajo, Damian aparto su mano de un manotazo, Jason sonrió divertido -¿quieres entrenar?- le pregunto señalando un par de espadas

-No desaprovechare una oportunidad para humillarte

-Aquella vez hiciste trampa

-TT pero yo gane

* * *

Aquí esta el segundo capitulo de este fanfic. Quería publicarlo el fin de semana, pero por varias cosas apenas pude. Me gusta mucho este capitulo pues Damian actua más como lo que es, un niño, además de que Jason se pone aconsejarle :3

En fin espero les guste y me dejen un review. Y agradesco mucho a quienes ya pusieron en favoritos este fic.

Y antes que se me olvide un poco de autopromoción. Pasen a leer mi otro fanfic de Batman: Hacia un nuevo destino. Para ese necesito mucho apoyo.

Nos vemos.

Proximo capitulo: Colin


	3. Colin

Colin

Al día siguiente Damian regreso a la escuela. Esta vez ofreció menos resistencia con respecto a su situación, pero igualmente disgustado ante la idea. Igual que el día anterior todos lo veían con asombro y murmuraban a su paso, pero esta vez por lo ocurrido en el recreo, la razón por la cual no termino su primer día de clases. Aunque parecía que no le prestaba atención logro escuchar como contaban lo ocurrido. Distinguió tres versiones distintas. Aunque diferían en los detalles todas concordaban que él fue el vencedor de la pelea y eso le gustaba, así todos verían su superioridad.

Al llegar a su salón las conversaciones y risas se detuvieron ante su presencia. Sonrió con arrogancia y sin saludar, ni mirar a nadie tomo su lugar. Harry no aparto su mirada de él desde que llegó, con el ceño fruncido. Le molestaba su actitud, pero antes de poder decirle algo la maestra llegó.

-Buenos días maestra- dijeron los niños en un perfecto coro, excepto Damian, luego de que todos se encontraban en sus respectivos asientos

Las primeras clases trascurrieron con tranquilidad, que fueron Ingles y Literatura, esta última presto más atención de lo que había puesto en las clases anteriores e incluso participo cuando Carol pregunto sobre representantes de la corriente que estudiaban en ese momento. Cuando el timbre sonó anunciando el final del primer periodo de clases y el incio del recreo, de los niños que se quedaron en el salón la mayoría rodeo a Damian, aunque se mostraban más tímidos y nerviosos en comparación al día anterior.

-¿Realmente venciste a Bob de un solo golpe?- se animo a preguntar uno de ellos. Aunque el pelinegro no reconoció el nombre supuso que se refería al niño que le causo problemas

-Si

-Wow- exclamaron varios sorprendidos

-¿Dónde aprendiste a pelear?

-¿Tuviste entrenador personal?

-¿Quién fue?

-¿Fue Batman?

Esas fueron unas de las preguntas que le hicieron los niños olvidando su tímidez, pero al joven heredero eso le fastidio. Había esperado que con lo ocurrido lo vieran con respeto y no volvieran a fastidiarlo, pero la forma de actuar de los niños aún le es sorprendente pues junto con el respeto llego la admiración, además de un aumento de su insistencia de estar con él. La voz de los niños se silencio cuando otra sobresalio.

-¿Ahora te crees el chico maravilla?- pregunto Harry desde su asiento con uno de sus amigos a un lado igual de sorprendido que el resto por la pregunta

-¿Qué si fuera Robin?- pregunto divertido, porque su compañero no tenía ni idea de lo cerca de la verdad que se encontraba

-Solo fue un golpe de suerte

-Tu lo llamas suerte, yo una vida de entrenamiento

-Realmente quieres que creamos que venciste a Bob con solo golpe

-Si, porque es la verdad

-No es posible ¡solo eres un niño como nosotros!

-Lo es, derrotar a una persona sin entrenamiento es fácil

-Esto no es una caricatura

-Eres un tonto, con todo lo que ocurre haya fuera esto tiene más lógica*

Harry sin saber como contradecir esas palabras apretó los puños con frustración y Damian dibujara una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. Salió del salón seguido por un pequeño sequito para su molestia y tuvo que correr para poder perderlos de vista. Al hacerlo empezó a buscar el lugar más solitario y termino subiendo a la azotea, ahí había menos niños y más dispersos que en el patio o en los pasillos.

-¿Damian?- escucho a su espalda mientras revisaba el lugar en busca de un lugar lo más apartado de los demás

-¿Colin?- pregunto sorprendido al reconocer a su pelirrojo amigo –no esperaba encontrarte aquí –comento mientras ambos chocaban los puños con una sonrisa en los labios

-Yo tampoco- río feliz de tener a su amigo en la escuela

-¿No lo sabías? ¿Cómo es posible que toda la escuela lo sepa menos tu?

-¿Eh? –lo miro confundido entonces se puso a pensar en lo que había escuchado de sus compañeros -¿eres Wayne?

-¿No lo sabías?

-Nunca me lo dijiste

-Mi rostro aparece al menos una vez al menos en los periódicos por todos las obras de caridad que hace mi padre, tuviste que darte cuenta

-Solo reviso el periódico para buscar noticias de los superhéroes o para leer las tiras cómicas, todo lo demás lo ignoro

-¿Y Batman Inc.?

-Creo que excepto cuando fue anunciado solo aparece una foto de él o de ti y…- se detuvo al darse cuenta de algo, con los abiertos por la sorpresa lo miro**

-No lo digas, no aquí- le dijo mirando a su alrededor, buscando a cualquiera hubiera escuchado su conversación por accidente, pero nadie parecía ponerles atención, aún así prefirió apartarse aún más del resto. Con un movimiento le dijo a Colin que lo siguiera a un rincón apartado. En una de las escasas mesas que se encontraban ahí.

-¿Sabes leer los labios?- le pregunto en un susurro, negó sacudiendo la cabeza –debes aprender, por ahora susurra, no podemos arriesgarnos a que nos escuchen

-Entonces realmente él es Batman

-Si, es él, pero no se lo puedes decir a nadie

-¿Quiénes son los demás? ¿Sabes quiénes son?

-Claro, pero no puedo decirte, pero si lo piensas puedes darte cuenta de ello

El pelirrojo cruzo los brazos e intento concentrarse buscando una relación entre lo que sabía de la Batfamily y las personas que rodean a su amigo, pero a los cinco minutos se rindió.

-No puedo adivinarlo, ni siquiera conozco a toda tu familia

-No son mi familia

-¿En serio? Yo crei…

-Aunque mi padre los haya adoptado solo son compañeros

Colin lo miro sorprendido, confundido por sus palabras. No lograba comprender la actitud de Damian, mucho menos que no apreciara lo que tenía, él siendo un huérfano, abandonado desde bebé, lo que más anhela es una familia, a pesar de los problemas que ha tenido para pertenecer a una. Por eso le es difícil comprender que no apreciara a la suya aunque no tuvieran lazos sanguíneos.

-Las hermanas nos han dicho que existen dos tipos de familias- empezó hablar, sin mirarlo, con la vista al frente, un poco más fuerte pero sin llegar al volumen que usa normalmente, el pelinegro lo miro extrañado por el cambio de tema –la que no elegimos, la cual estamos atados a ellas por la sangre, y la que nosotros elegimos; también nos han dicho que muchas veces la segunda puede tener lazos más fuertes que la primera pues no solo los une la sangre

Con el tiempo he aprendido que la que no elegimos no necesariamente debe haber lazos de sangre, -gira su cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos –puede que tu no hayas elegido a ellos como tu familia, pero lo son, si no te agrada puedes crear tu propia familia –lo toma de la mano, bajo un poco la cabeza, pero no deja de verlo –sabes, yo te considero más que un amigo, te considero como mi hermano y espero que también puedas llegar a considerarme así

Damian no supo que decir, las palabras de Colin lo sorprendieron y más las últimas, algo que nunca hubiera imaginado antes, quería decir algo, pero no se le ocurría nada, entonces el timbre anuncio que debían regresar a clases, el pelirrojo lo sonto, con una sonrisa le dijo que se vieran después de clases antes de irse.

Con paso lento Damian regreso a su salón de clases. Apenas puso atención a lo que decía su maestra por seguir pensando en lo dicho por Colin. Solo pudo olvidarlo durante la clase de Educación Física donde el maestro, Carlos Rodríguez, un hombre de 35 años, alto, moreno, de cabello y ojos oscuros, los separo en dos grupos para que jugaran quemados después del calentamiento. El tener que prestar atención a las reglas del juego desconocido para él y no perder, pues su orgullo se lo impedía, hizo que dejara de pensar en la plática por una hora. Al final su equipo gano porque, aunque él eliminado al no tener cuidado y salir de la cancha, había logrado eliminar a varios de sus compañeros.

Con excepción de esa hora sus pensamientos rondaron sobre la familia. Para él su única familia son sus padres y abuelo, nadie más. Solo a regañadientes aceptaba que tuviera alguna clase de parentesco con los ex-robins pues fueron adoptados legalmente por su padre en algún momento.

Además para él solo existen dos tipos de familia la creada por sangre y la formada en la mafia. Esta unida por intereses comunes, una gran lealtad, mientras tuvieran un objetivo común. Aunque la mafia tiene como base a la familia, principalmente la Italiana, se amplía por personas con los mismos intereses, donde se alían para cooperar y apoyarse. De una forma retorcida se podría comparar con lo dicho por Colin, cuya idea era más inocente y menos oscura.

Entonces pensó en como empezó su relación con Colin. En un principio su objetivo en esta era tener su apoyo en caso que las cosas salieran mal, pero con el tiempo se volvió una gran amistad. El pelirrojo se convirtió en una de las pocas personas que confía plenamente. Siguió pensando en los buenos momentos que han compartido y llego a la conclusión que no sería una mala idea en pensar en él de la misma forma.

Al terminar las clases salió a buscarlo en los pasillos, una tarea relativamente fácil por su singular color de cabello.

-Hey- llamo su atención para detenerlo y llegar a su lado más rápido –creo que puedo considerarte de la misma forma, hermano –le coloco su mano derecha sobre su hombro izquierdo

Colin amplio su habitual sonrisa que le dedicaba y sus ojos brillaron de alegría e ilusión.

-Hermano –también puso su mano derecha en el hombro izquierdo del pelinegro

Con esto reafirmaron su amistad, su lazo se volvía más fuerte y sin ser del todo consientes hacían una promesa de siempre estar juntos, en las buenas y las malas.

-¿Te harás su amigo para evitar que te vuelva a delatar?- escucharon ambos haciendo que Damian se separara y reapareciera el ceño fruncido, el cual desaparecía al lado del pelirrojo, para mirar a Harry. Pero cuando entendió mejor sus palabras volvio a mirar a su amigo, aún con el ceño fruncido

-¿Tu me delataste?

-Quería ayudar- empezó a explicar apenado –pensé que tenía que evitar que Bob lastimara al nuevo. Si hubiera sabido que eras tu, en lugar de ir con los maestros hubiera ido contigo, con suerte los habría detenido la pelea

Damian frunció el ceño un poco más ofendido, aunque Colin tenía razón, él hubiera tenido más éxito en detenerlo que los maestros.

-Pero tu no tuviste que golpearlo –ahora fue el turno de Colin de enojarse –solo es un bravucón

-¿Tu también? –Damian hizo ojos al cielo –solo fue un golpe y le di la oportunidad de rendirse –repitió su explicación empezando a caminar a la salida, seguido inmediatamente por el pelirrojo, ambos olvidando la razón por la que comenzaron esa discusión

Harry los miro sorprendido y con el orgullo herido. ¡Lo habían ignorado! El nuevo apenas hablaba con sus compañeros y de pronto descubre que se lleva perfectamente con Wilken, uno de los chicos más solitarios y que sería el favorito de los bravucones si no fuera un soplón. Por su conversación podía adivinar que se conocen desde tiempo atrás ¿pero como el heredero de uno de los hombres más importantes de Gotham conocía a un huérfano sin nada en especial? Ahora tiene más curiosidad por saber sobre el joven Wayne.

Damian y Colin interrumpieron su discusión a unos metros de la entrada de la escuela, donde el moreno vio la limosina donde Alfred lo esperaba. El niño se despidió antes de dirigirse al vehículo y regresar a la mansión. La tarde paso con tranquilidad hasta la cena donde Dick y Tim formaron parte.

Dick, después de que Bruce finalizara su recorrido por el mundo para el reclutamiento de Batman Inc, decidió volver a la identidad de Nighwing y a Bludhaven. Tim, quien desde que tomo la identidad de Red Robin había dejado la mansión, ahora viven en Crime Alley, en el reformado cine que ahora es su casa y cuartel general. Ambos iban a la mansión por distintas razones, el tiempo de su visita y el intervalo entre estas es variable, pero siempre intentaban que al menos una vez a la semana quedarse a cenar. A diferencia de Jason que apenas había ido a la mansión un par de veces desde su pequeña aventura, sin contar el día anterior que estuvo en mansión por petición de Dick.

La primera vez que apareció, dos semanas más tarde, llegó a la cena como si su presencia fuera lo más natural del mundo ante las miradas de sorpresa de tres de los presentes. Gracias a Alfred y de Damian, quienes actuaban con naturalidad con él, los otros se relajaran. Aunque eso no evito la pregunta no formulada del motivo de su presencia por parte de Bruce y Tim. Pero el primero no la dijo para no incomodarlo y destruir el ambiente el ambiente familiar que Dick se encargó de crear. Mientras que Tim no lo hizo porque aún se sentía confundido con respecto a él, su forma de verlo había cambiado y quería platicar con él en privado, pero no había tenido la oportunidad. Tras la cena y platicar un poco Jason se marchó, aún no del todo cómodo con estar con ellos.

Ahora la cena trascurría con tranquilidad con una breve conversación, hasta un comentario de Tim a Damian

-Hoy te has portado mejor, no nos llamaron

-Incluso ya ha hecho un amigo –comento Alfred casualmente provocando distintas reacciones en la familia. Tim estuvo a punto de ahogarse con la comida, Dick se quedó con la boca abierta y Bruce frunció el ceño ligeramente para disimular su propia sorpresa

-¿Eso es cierto?- pregunto

-¿Eso importa?

-¡Claro! No esperaba que ya tuvieras amigos

-Te recuerdo Grayson que esa fue tu excusa para enviarme a la escuela

-Lo que dice es cierto, no esperábamos que hicieras amigos tan rápido

-TT

-Entonces… ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Cómo lo conociste? ¿Cómo es? –empezó a preguntar Dick interesado por conocer al amigo de su hermanito

-Disculpen- dijo levantándose de la mesa

-¡Hey! ¡Espera!- se quejó Dick levantándose también de la mesa para seguir al niño quien empezó a correr para encerrarse en cuarto por el resto de la noche

* * *

Primero, perdonen la tardanza con este capitulo, pero hace dos semanas sali de vacaciones y al regresar, la semana pasada, no tenía muchas ganas de escribir, solo de leer. Pero aquí esta el capitulo que más he esperado, donde aparece Colin :D quien es la razón por la que decidi mandar a Damian a una escuela pública :P Si quieren saber como este terminaron sacando el tema de la familia, no me pregunten, cuando me di cuenta ya estaban a mitad de la conversación, estos niños que hacen lo que les da la regalada gana, principalmente Harry ese es el niño que más se me salio de control.

En fin me gusta como Colin ayuda y aconseja a Damian, ¿alguien más tiene la impresión de que Colin es el Pepe Grillo de Damian? Aunque esa es la razón por la cual aparece en Hacia un Nuevo Destino, el cual finalmente ya se como escribir el segundo capitulo xD bueno la parte de Damian, porque la de Colin tiene semanas lista o.o (cuando la lean recuerden no matarme)

En fin espero les haya gustado y me dejen un review. ¡Nos vemos!

* Bueno creo que se entiende un poco, pero Damian se refiere a todos los heroes de DC haciendo cosas sorprendentes que cuesta creer que sea real

** Colin sabe que Damian es Robin, lo descubrio poco después de conocerlo y varias veces en Li'l Gotham da a entender que Colin, por lo menos, sabe que es el hijo de Batman. Así que con eso debería darse cuenta que Bruce Wayne es Batman. Aunque como ven no le intereso saber su verdadera identidad por eso hasta ese momento se entero y no pudo hacer la conección antes.


	4. Visitando la Mansión Wayne

Visitando la Mansión Wayne

Al día siguiente nuevamente los niños intentaron acercase y hacerle platica, pero Damian los ignoro a todos, excepto a Colin, cuando se encontraron por casualidad. Hablaron un poco antes de irse a sus respectivos salones. Al entrar nuevamente ignoro a sus compañeros y sin mirar a nadie se sentó en su lugar hasta que alguien lo llamo.

-¿Bruce?- escucho la voz de una niña detrás de él

-TT mi nombre es Damian- explico con irritación girando a ver quién habría cometido tal equivocación, se sorprendió mucho al darse cuenta que se trataba de la niña que conoció meses atrás en una misión en conjunto con Batgirl, donde tuvo que "disfrazarse" para mezclarse entre los niños. Como lo único que ocultaba su identidad en aquel momento era una gorra no se sorprendía que ella pudiera reconocerlo.

-Lo siento, creo que te confundí con otra persona – dijo algo apenada para el alivio del niño quien no tendría que dar explicaciones –soy Nell –se presentó con una sonrisa. Ella es de piel oscura, su cabello es rizo, oscuro como sus ojos.

-No te había visto antes ¿por qué? –pregunto curioso

-Estuve enferma, pero ya me encuentro mejor y pude regresar a clases –explico sentándose en su lugar, el asiento al lado de Damian, mantuvieron una pequeña conversación en los minutos que tardo la maestra en entrar al salón para dar comienzo a las clases

Harry fue el único a quien le llamo la atención esa pequeña conversación. Aunque ignoraba a sus compañeros, había hablado el día anterior con Wilkes y ahora con Little, aunque de forma diferente pues el menor de los Wayne contestaba las preguntas de la niña de mala gana.

La primera clase trascurría con tranquilidad hasta que Nell le paso un papelito a Damian mientras la maestra escribía unos problemas en el pizarrón. El niño miro extrañado al papel doblado en cuatro y después a su compañera. Ella solo le sonrió antes de regresar su atención a la maestra. Tuvo que desdoblar el papel para saber de trataba y recordar su plática con Jason días antes.

"¿Conoces a Batgirl?" decía la nota haciendo a Damian rodar los ojos.

-Otra que quiere usarme para conocerlos –pensó disgustado

"No" apunto junto a la pregunta antes de volverla a doblar para regresarla. Esperaba que con eso lo dejara en paz. Pero cuál fue su sorpresa al verlo de regreso con una nueva línea.

"Yo si. La he visto algunas veces"

-Presumida –pensó el pequeño demonio más no escribió eso como respuesta.

"Haz tenido suerte"

"Si, incluso una vez me encontré con Robin. Pero no quisiera volver a encontrarme con él como la última vez"

"¿Por qué?" pregunto aunque podía adivinar la respuesta, después de todo ¿quién quiere encontrarse con alguien en medio de espadas, Batarangs en todas direcciones y a él al volante de un autobús en medio de una calle en hora pico en medio de una batalla?, pero mantener esa conversación le parecía más interesante que la clase de matemáticas. Siguieron así hasta que Carol los descubrió antes de pasar a la siguiente clase la cual se trataba de Arte.

La maestra les pregunto al azar si tenían mascotas y cuales eran, después de preguntar a seis niños, donde dos dijeron que no tenían y ella les pregunto por su animal favorito. Después les pidió que hicieran un dibujo de ellos, podían usar lo que quisieran para hacerlo.

Así varios niños sacaron hojas de colores, lápices de colores y plumones, unos cuantos fueron por pinturas o acuarelas a la parte trasera del salón donde se encontraban esos materiales. Damian solo saco una hoja blanca y con un lápiz para a dibujar a Titus y a Alfred. Media hora más tarde empezaba a dibujar un escenario para su trabajo, donde ambos animales jugaban con él, cuando Nell exclamo.

-¡Eres increíble!- llamando la atención de varios de sus compañeros

El niño que se sienta frente a su lugar se giró para mirar el trabajo del pelinegro. Al verlo termino abriendo los ojos asombrado, paso su mirada del escritorio al niño y de vuelta al dibujo. Entonces otros dos consumidos por la curiosidad se acercaron y al ver el trabajo dieron exclamaciones de admiración. Atrayendo cada vez más niños curiosos. Carol quejo apartada pero con una sonrisa que lo hizo sospechar que esa era su intensión cuando les dejo esa actividad.

-¿Lo hiciste tú? –pregunto incrédulo Harry sorprendido al igual que todos que un niño de su edad tuviera tal habilidad

-No, me robe el trabajo de alguien más Smith- comento sarcásticamente con una media sonrisa

-¿Cómo eres tan bueno?- pregunto Karla una niña pelirroja, pero más oscuro del de Colin, con varias pecas en su rostro, de piel clara.

Damian pensó en ignorar la pregunta, pero al notar que todos querían saber la respuesta, se dio cuenta cuan rara es su habilidad para ellos. Aunque para él ese dibujo no eran gran cosa, pues fue entrenado en varias disciplinas, incluyendo el arte, desde temprana edad. Se obligó a pensar en una explicación para ellos, pues la verdad no es una opción.

-Tengo demasiado libre- empezó encogiendo los hombros –paso mucho tiempo dibujando

-Debes tener _demasiado _tiempo libre –comento Karla

Los niños siguieron haciéndoles preguntas, pero Damian los ignoro y tuvo que intervenir Carol para que lo dejaran en paz argumentando que tenían que seguir con sus propios trabajos. Mientras terminaba con el suyo el niño pensó que debía tener más cuidado sobre sus capacidades, estaba mostrando habilidades que al parecer no son propias de alguien de su edad, para su disgusto, y si quería evitar preguntas o sospechas debía intentar mantener un perfil bajo, bajo para alguien como él.

Cuando el recreo empezó salió en busca de Colin. Se encontraron nuevamente en la azotea, en una de las mesas apartadas se sentaron. Ambos revisaban sus almuerzos cuando tres niñas aparecieron. Se trataba de Nell y dos de sus amigas. Michelle, rubia, de piel morena y ojos verdes, un poco más alta que sus amigas y Amber, castaña, de ojos cafés claros y la piel clara.

-¿Podemos sentarnos con ustedes? –pregunto Nell

-Claro –contesto Colin antes de que su amigo pudiera echarlas, ganándose una mirada de enojo de su parte. Las amigas de Nell se sentaron a cada lado de Damian, mientras Nell se sentó a un lado del pelirrojo, quien se encontraba sentado frente al pelinegro.

Durante el recreo Damian hizo lo posible por ignorar a las niñas a sus costados, quienes hacían lo posible para platicar con él, incluyendo entretenerse demasiado con su comida para evitar hablarles. Mientras Nell intentaba hacer que todos participaran en la plática, incluyendo a Colin, quien era ignorado por las otras niñas. Sinceramente nunca había hablado con el chico, no lo había intentado pues siempre se apartaba de los demás. Además, desde que ingreso a esa escuela el año anterior, le habían advertido sobre lo peligro que podía ser acercarse a él. Pero ahora sospechaba que eran mentiras sin sentido pues se notaba que es un buen niño, aunque algo tímido.

En el momento que el timbre anunció el final del recreo Damian fue el primero en levantarse seguido de cerca de Colin, después de darles a las niñas unas disculpas por su amigo. Ellas los vieron partir platicando entre ellos.

-Me desespera- comento Michelle al verlos marcharse y notar como el pelinegro hablaba con el pelirrojo mucho más de lo hecho con ellas –no importa lo que hagamos él sigue ignorándonos

-Pero es lindo –comento con voz soñadora Amber

-Deben ser pacientes –comento ahora Nell –aunque no me sorprende, ignoraron a Colin

-No entiendo como puede ser amigo de ese y a nosotras nos ignore –se quejó la rubia levantándose para ir a clase seguida por sus amigas

-Empiezo a creer que no podremos a ser amigos –suspiro la castaña

-Yo seguiré intentándolo –declaro la morena

Mientras ellas tenían esa conversación, Colin regañaba a Damian por su comportamiento

-Ellas, igual que todos, se me acercan por interés –dijo el pelinegro con claro desagrado –mientras no esté obligado a tratar con ellas las ignoraré

-Yo no hice eso –murmuro dolido

-Claro que no, tú te acercaste antes de saber que soy un Wayne, incluso antes de saber que soy Robin –le sonrió, realmente está agradecido por tenerlo como amigo, pues nunca lo juzgaría y es capaz de verlo como realmente es, a diferencia del resto del mundo, quienes lo juzgaban por sus quienes son sus padres. El pelirrojo le regreso la sonrisa antes de cambiar el tema de conversación.

En la clase, Nell intento retomar su conversación por papelitos, pero Damian al ver la nueva nota la ignoro. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que recibió una nueva. Esta vez molesto por la insistencia de la niña, le contesto sin leer lo escrito.

"Déjame en paz"

Eso entristeció a la niña, pero ya no insistió por el resto de las clases. Al terminar la jornada siguió al pelinegro después de despedirse de sus amigas para alcanzarlo en el patio, donde se dirigía a la salida hablando con Colin.

-Damian, Colin –los llamo, ambos se detuvieron, el primero disgustado y el segundo sorprendido –perdonen a Michelle y Amber por lo de hace rato

-No importa

-TT

-¿Qué van hacer en la tarde?

-Nada, estoy castigado –contesto disgustado, pues Colin lo había propuesto patrullar juntos

-Eso te pasa por meterte con Bob –comento el pelirrojo, Damian lo vio con disgusto, aún no podía creer que estuviera del mismo lado de sus familiares en ese tema

-Amber me conto que derrotaste a Bob de un golpe- el aludido solo asintió –por fin alguien de la su merecido –comento mostrando su apoyo al chico. Eso hizo aparecer una sonrisa en su rostro antes de dirigirle una mirada a su amigo diciéndole "Vez, ella me apoya".

-Si que eres rápido –escucho una voz conocida el joven Wayne detrás de él –incluso ya te conseguiste una novia

-No es mi novia –replico mirando con desagrado a Stephanie y Nell negaba también sonrojada

-No sabía que tuvieras una hermana –comento Harry al acercarse curioso por la reunión que se llevaba

-¡Hermano(a) de este(a)! ¡Ni loco(a)!- gritaron ambos con caras de horror como si insinuaran la peor cosa que pudiera pasarles en el mundo, provocando una gran sorpresa en los tres niños, incluso de algunos quienes se encontraban cerca y escucharon el grito

-Ok

-Brown ¿qué haces aquí? –pregunto Damian tras recuperarse del susto

-Dick le comento a Babs sobre esto en una de sus citas, pero como he estado ocupada no había tenido la oportunidad de venir a verte –el menor torció la boca al escucharla, aunque tuvo que esperarlo, ella al igual que Dick son demasiado metiches en cuanto a su vida -¿Quieren ir a la mansión? –pregunto la rubia a los niños –Alfred nos está esperando

-Brown ¿quién te crees para invitar a personas a casas ajenas?

-Oh vamos, Bruce no se molesta porque invites a tus amigos

-¡Damian! –lo llamo Colin antes de que este le pudiera decir algunas cosas a la adolecente, el pelirrojo estaba junto a la limosina. Pues Nell lo había arrastrado hasta ahí tan pronto escucho la propuesta de la mayor, no desaprovecharía la invitación de visitar la Mansión Wayne, al igual que Harry, a pesar del disgusto del otro pelinegro. Pero el pelirrojo no se sentía seguro de eso y no había subido aún como los otros dos.

-TT –sin otro remedio a la vista se encamino a la limosina seguido por una sonriente Stephanie

Durante el trayecto intento la charla entre Brown y los niños, donde Nell y Colin competían con el entusiasmo de la mayor. Al llegar, los invitados miraron con asombro la mansión. Mayor a lo que imaginaban, admirando los detalles de la fachada.

-¡Hola! ¿Bruce? ¿Tim? ¿alguien? –pregunto al entrar, pero al no recibir una respuesta hizo una mueca –iré a buscar a la oficina, vayan a la sala a esperarnos –les dijo antes de marcharse

-¿Siempre es así? –pregunto Harry sorprendido por la forma de desenvolver de la rubia en la mansión

-Desgraciadamente –dijo restándole importancia –vengan –les pidió para atraer su atención y poder guiarlos a la sala. Al entrar dejaron sus mochilas amontonadas en un rincón antes de sentarse en los muebles. Poco después aparecieron Titus y Alfred el gato. Damian los saludo a ambos con caricias y mimos para después retomar su lugar en el sillón con el minino en sus piernas y el can acomodándose bajo sus pies. Colin y Nell se acercaron para ver a los animales. El pelirrojo se paro a su lado acariciando también a Alfred, quien ronroneaba por tantas atenciones, mientras Nell se agacho para jugar con Titus.

-Así pareces el Jefe de una Mafia –comento Harry quien permanecía –con Wilkes como tu mano derecha y Little… -se cayó inseguro de cómo explicarlo, pero aún así el niño logro entenderlo

-Tienes demasiado imaginación –comento con una sonriera de forma maléfica acentuando la afirmación del niño –ella es incapaz de cumplir con ese papel, ni en un millón de años

-¡Hey! –se quejó la aludida al imaginarse el motivo de su comentario, por las películas creía que una mujer perteneciente a la mafia debía ser bonita

-¡Damian! –escucharon los niños una voz escandalizada, al girar a ver a quien pertenecía esa voz se encontraron con el dueño de la mansión y uno de los hombres más famosos de la ciudad, acompañado por dos chicas, Stephanie y Cassandra -¿Cómo puedes hablar así a tan encantadora joven? ¿es que no te he enseñado nada? –pregunto acompañando sus palabras con ademanes y una sonrisa alegre

Damian cruzo los brazos y su rostro reflejo su fastidio por la actuación de su padre, la cual mostraba al mundo una falsa imagen de si mismo para mantener su vida como Batman oculta. Haciendo que nadie supiera que tan increíble es su padre en realidad.

-¿No me presentarás a tus amigos? –pregunto sentándose en uno de los respaldos del sillón donde se encontraba sentado su hijo mirando a los niños quienes a la vez lo miraban sorprendidos. Aunque Colin parecía además confundido y por ello lo miro unos segundo más, lo suficiente para recordarlo de su encuentro un año atrás cuando lo salvó de Scarecrow, a veces es curioso cuan pequeño que puede ser el mundo.

-Padre –empezó con un poco de desgana pero recordando sus buenos modales se sentó derecho antes de empezar las presentación -ellos son Colin Wilkes –señalando al pelirrojo que se obligo a cerrar la boca al reaccionar sonrojándose por ello –Nell Little –ahora señalando a la niña quien sonrió –y el autoinvitado Harry Smith –ambos niños se miraron con odio antes de que el aludido hiciera un gesto para saludar al mayor –y ellos son mi padre, Bruce Wayne (como si alguien no lo conociera), Cassandra Cain –señalando a la pelinegra –y Stephanie Brown –señalando a la rubia

-Encantado de conocerlos –dijo Bruce con una sonrisa antes de tomar asiento en uno de los sillones haciendo que el resto lo imitará

-¿Cuándo regresaste? –pregunto Damian a Cass cuando paso a su lado

-Hace unas horas, tuve que regresar antes por asuntos de la familia –le explico solo moviendo los labios

Damian asintió, después preguntaría por más detalles, pero con los niños presentes no sería lo correcto.

-¿Cuántos viven aquí?- pregunto Nell curiosa pues le parecía demasiado grande para tan pocas personas

-Ahora solo nosotros tres, Damian, Alfred y yo, ah, y claro las mascotas de mi hijo; aunque los chicos aún conservan su habitación, al igual que Cass, pero los cuatro prefirieron irse para seguir su propio camino

-Pensé que no tenías hermanas –dijo Harry mirando a Damian

-No dije eso, solo aclare que Brown no es mi hermana, ser la ex de Drake no la convierte en parte de mi familia

-¡Hey! –se quejó Steph provocando la risa en todos

Siguieron platicando, mientras comían algunos bocadillos preparados por Alfred, por un par de horas antes de llevar a los niños a sus casas. Cuando la familia se quejo sola fueron a la Baticueva donde Cass les explico el motivo de su temprano regreso.

La chica como miembro de Batman Inc. cumplía su rol en Hong Kong, aunque regresaba a la ciudad durante unos días una vez al mes. Volvía por unos traficantes de drogas, quienes enviaron un cargamento a la ciudad. Ahora se encargaría de detener la entrega. Además para obtener pistas erradicar a la organización desde la raíz.

Pasaron ahí los cuatro hasta que Alfred los obligo a subir a cenar antes de salir a patrullar. Aunque para el disgusto de Damian se quedó. Había esperado el levantamiento de su castigo cuando le permitieron estar en la reunión.

* * *

Primero perdonen la tardanza, este capitulo me costo lo suyo, más que escribirlo fue trascribir pues lo tengo en una de mis libretas. En parte fue por el tiempo, aunque mi desagrado a trascribir también influyo u.u

Ahora con este capitulo creo que termino con la introducción de personajes, al menos los que apareceran más seguido, excepto Babs no supe como metarla además del comentario de Steph. Aunque aún me faltan cuatro del Batiuniverso. ¿Quién me puede adivinar quienes faltan? Gordon y villanos no cuentan.

También les debo una explicación.

Nell Little. Aparece en Batgirl, como una de las admiradoras de Steph. En su primera aparición aparece en uno de los autobuses que hacen tour en las ciudades por eso creo que no tenía mucho que se había mudado a la ciudad. En el último número de la serie, en el sueño de Steph, se ve que ella se volvera Batgirl en el futuro. Además se llevo bien con Damian tanto como un niño como Robin. Por eso me encanto la idea de incluirla en el fanfic.

Con Colin, bueno no quiero explicar mucho, pero sobre lo que pensó Nell sobre lo que sabía de él es una pista de lo que tengo prepararo para él en futuros capitulos. La base esta en los comics.

En fin espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y me dejen un review.

¡Nos vemos!


	5. Misión: Recolección de Información

Visitando la Mansión Wayne

Al día siguiente nuevamente los niños intentaron acercase y hacerle platica, pero Damian los ignoro a todos, excepto a Colin, cuando se encontraron por casualidad. Hablaron un poco antes de irse a sus respectivos salones. Al entrar nuevamente ignoro a sus compañeros y sin mirar a nadie se sentó en su lugar hasta que alguien lo llamo.

-¿Bruce?- escucho la voz de una niña detrás de él

-TT mi nombre es Damian- explico con irritación girando a ver quién habría cometido tal equivocación, se sorprendió mucho al darse cuenta que se trataba de la niña que conoció meses atrás en una misión en conjunto con Batgirl, donde tuvo que "disfrazarse" para mezclarse entre los niños. Como lo único que ocultaba su identidad en aquel momento era una gorra no se sorprendía que ella pudiera reconocerlo.

-Lo siento, creo que te confundí con otra persona – dijo algo apenada para el alivio del niño quien no tendría que dar explicaciones –soy Nell –se presentó con una sonrisa. Ella es de piel oscura, su cabello es rizo, oscuro como sus ojos.

-No te había visto antes ¿por qué? –pregunto curioso

-Estuve enferma, pero ya me encuentro mejor y pude regresar a clases –explico sentándose en su lugar, el asiento al lado de Damian, mantuvieron una pequeña conversación en los minutos que tardo la maestra en entrar al salón para dar comienzo a las clases

Harry fue el único a quien le llamo la atención esa pequeña conversación. Aunque ignoraba a sus compañeros, había hablado el día anterior con Wilkes y ahora con Little, aunque de forma diferente pues el menor de los Wayne contestaba las preguntas de la niña de mala gana.

La primera clase trascurría con tranquilidad hasta que Nell le paso un papelito a Damian mientras la maestra escribía unos problemas en el pizarrón. El niño miro extrañado al papel doblado en cuatro y después a su compañera. Ella solo le sonrió antes de regresar su atención a la maestra. Tuvo que desdoblar el papel para saber de trataba y recordar su plática con Jason días antes.

"¿Conoces a Batgirl?" decía la nota haciendo a Damian rodar los ojos.

-Otra que quiere usarme para conocerlos –pensó disgustado

"No" apunto junto a la pregunta antes de volverla a doblar para regresarla. Esperaba que con eso lo dejara en paz. Pero cuál fue su sorpresa al verlo de regreso con una nueva línea.

"Yo si. La he visto algunas veces"

-Presumida –pensó el pequeño demonio más no escribió eso como respuesta.

"Haz tenido suerte"

"Si, incluso una vez me encontré con Robin. Pero no quisiera volver a encontrarme con él como la última vez"

"¿Por qué?" pregunto aunque podía adivinar la respuesta, después de todo ¿quién quiere encontrarse con alguien en medio de espadas, Batarangs en todas direcciones y a él al volante de un autobús en medio de una calle en hora pico en medio de una batalla?, pero mantener esa conversación le parecía más interesante que la clase de matemáticas. Siguieron así hasta que Carol los descubrió antes de pasar a la siguiente clase la cual se trataba de Arte.

La maestra les pregunto al azar si tenían mascotas y cuales eran, después de preguntar a seis niños, donde dos dijeron que no tenían y ella les pregunto por su animal favorito. Después les pidió que hicieran un dibujo de ellos, podían usar lo que quisieran para hacerlo.

Así varios niños sacaron hojas de colores, lápices de colores y plumones, unos cuantos fueron por pinturas o acuarelas a la parte trasera del salón donde se encontraban esos materiales. Damian solo saco una hoja blanca y con un lápiz para a dibujar a Titus y a Alfred. Media hora más tarde empezaba a dibujar un escenario para su trabajo, donde ambos animales jugaban con él, cuando Nell exclamo.

-¡Eres increíble!- llamando la atención de varios de sus compañeros

El niño que se sienta frente a su lugar se giró para mirar el trabajo del pelinegro. Al verlo termino abriendo los ojos asombrado, paso su mirada del escritorio al niño y de vuelta al dibujo. Entonces otros dos consumidos por la curiosidad se acercaron y al ver el trabajo dieron exclamaciones de admiración. Atrayendo cada vez más niños curiosos. Carol quejo apartada pero con una sonrisa que lo hizo sospechar que esa era su intensión cuando les dejo esa actividad.

-¿Lo hiciste tú? –pregunto incrédulo Harry sorprendido al igual que todos que un niño de su edad tuviera tal habilidad

-No, me robe el trabajo de alguien más Smith- comento sarcásticamente con una media sonrisa

-¿Cómo eres tan bueno?- pregunto Karla una niña pelirroja, pero más oscuro del de Colin, con varias pecas en su rostro, de piel clara.

Damian pensó en ignorar la pregunta, pero al notar que todos querían saber la respuesta, se dio cuenta cuan rara es su habilidad para ellos. Aunque para él ese dibujo no eran gran cosa, pues fue entrenado en varias disciplinas, incluyendo el arte, desde temprana edad. Se obligó a pensar en una explicación para ellos, pues la verdad no es una opción.

-Tengo demasiado libre- empezó encogiendo los hombros –paso mucho tiempo dibujando

-Debes tener _demasiado _tiempo libre –comento Karla

Los niños siguieron haciéndoles preguntas, pero Damian los ignoro y tuvo que intervenir Carol para que lo dejaran en paz argumentando que tenían que seguir con sus propios trabajos. Mientras terminaba con el suyo el niño pensó que debía tener más cuidado sobre sus capacidades, estaba mostrando habilidades que al parecer no son propias de alguien de su edad, para su disgusto, y si quería evitar preguntas o sospechas debía intentar mantener un perfil bajo, bajo para alguien como él.

Cuando el recreo empezó salió en busca de Colin. Se encontraron nuevamente en la azotea, en una de las mesas apartadas se sentaron. Ambos revisaban sus almuerzos cuando tres niñas aparecieron. Se trataba de Nell y dos de sus amigas. Michelle, rubia, de piel morena y ojos verdes, un poco más alta que sus amigas y Amber, castaña, de ojos cafés claros y la piel clara.

-¿Podemos sentarnos con ustedes? –pregunto Nell

-Claro –contesto Colin antes de que su amigo pudiera echarlas, ganándose una mirada de enojo de su parte. Las amigas de Nell se sentaron a cada lado de Damian, mientras Nell se sentó a un lado del pelirrojo, quien se encontraba sentado frente al pelinegro.

Durante el recreo Damian hizo lo posible por ignorar a las niñas a sus costados, quienes hacían lo posible para platicar con él, incluyendo entretenerse demasiado con su comida para evitar hablarles. Mientras Nell intentaba hacer que todos participaran en la plática, incluyendo a Colin, quien era ignorado por las otras niñas. Sinceramente nunca había hablado con el chico, no lo había intentado pues siempre se apartaba de los demás. Además, desde que ingreso a esa escuela el año anterior, le habían advertido sobre lo peligro que podía ser acercarse a él. Pero ahora sospechaba que eran mentiras sin sentido pues se notaba que es un buen niño, aunque algo tímido.

En el momento que el timbre anunció el final del recreo Damian fue el primero en levantarse seguido de cerca de Colin, después de darles a las niñas unas disculpas por su amigo. Ellas los vieron partir platicando entre ellos.

-Me desespera- comento Michelle al verlos marcharse y notar como el pelinegro hablaba con el pelirrojo mucho más de lo hecho con ellas –no importa lo que hagamos él sigue ignorándonos

-Pero es lindo –comento con voz soñadora Amber

-Deben ser pacientes –comento ahora Nell –aunque no me sorprende, ignoraron a Colin

-No entiendo como puede ser amigo de ese y a nosotras nos ignore –se quejó la rubia levantándose para ir a clase seguida por sus amigas

-Empiezo a creer que no podremos a ser amigos –suspiro la castaña

-Yo seguiré intentándolo –declaro la morena

Mientras ellas tenían esa conversación, Colin regañaba a Damian por su comportamiento

-Ellas, igual que todos, se me acercan por interés –dijo el pelinegro con claro desagrado –mientras no esté obligado a tratar con ellas las ignoraré

-Yo no hice eso –murmuro dolido

-Claro que no, tú te acercaste antes de saber que soy un Wayne, incluso antes de saber que soy Robin –le sonrió, realmente está agradecido por tenerlo como amigo, pues nunca lo juzgaría y es capaz de verlo como realmente es, a diferencia del resto del mundo, quienes lo juzgaban por sus quienes son sus padres. El pelirrojo le regreso la sonrisa antes de cambiar el tema de conversación.

En la clase, Nell intento retomar su conversación por papelitos, pero Damian al ver la nueva nota la ignoro. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que recibió una nueva. Esta vez molesto por la insistencia de la niña, le contesto sin leer lo escrito.

"Déjame en paz"

Eso entristeció a la niña, pero ya no insistió por el resto de las clases. Al terminar la jornada siguió al pelinegro después de despedirse de sus amigas para alcanzarlo en el patio, donde se dirigía a la salida hablando con Colin.

-Damian, Colin –los llamo, ambos se detuvieron, el primero disgustado y el segundo sorprendido –perdonen a Michelle y Amber por lo de hace rato

-No importa

-TT

-¿Qué van hacer en la tarde?

-Nada, estoy castigado –contesto disgustado, pues Colin lo había propuesto patrullar juntos

-Eso te pasa por meterte con Bob –comento el pelirrojo, Damian lo vio con disgusto, aún no podía creer que estuviera del mismo lado de sus familiares en ese tema

-Amber me conto que derrotaste a Bob de un golpe- el aludido solo asintió –por fin alguien de la su merecido –comento mostrando su apoyo al chico. Eso hizo aparecer una sonrisa en su rostro antes de dirigirle una mirada a su amigo diciéndole "Vez, ella me apoya".

-Si que eres rápido –escucho una voz conocida el joven Wayne detrás de él –incluso ya te conseguiste una novia

-No es mi novia –replico mirando con desagrado a Stephanie y Nell negaba también sonrojada

-No sabía que tuvieras una hermana –comento Harry al acercarse curioso por la reunión que se llevaba

-¡Hermano(a) de este(a)! ¡Ni loco(a)!- gritaron ambos con caras de horror como si insinuaran la peor cosa que pudiera pasarles en el mundo, provocando una gran sorpresa en los tres niños, incluso de algunos quienes se encontraban cerca y escucharon el grito

-Ok

-Brown ¿qué haces aquí? –pregunto Damian tras recuperarse del susto

-Dick le comento a Babs sobre esto en una de sus citas, pero como he estado ocupada no había tenido la oportunidad de venir a verte –el menor torció la boca al escucharla, aunque tuvo que esperarlo, ella al igual que Dick son demasiado metiches en cuanto a su vida -¿Quieren ir a la mansión? –pregunto la rubia a los niños –Alfred nos está esperando

-Brown ¿quién te crees para invitar a personas a casas ajenas?

-Oh vamos, Bruce no se molesta porque invites a tus amigos

-¡Damian! –lo llamo Colin antes de que este le pudiera decir algunas cosas a la adolecente, el pelirrojo estaba junto a la limosina. Pues Nell lo había arrastrado hasta ahí tan pronto escucho la propuesta de la mayor, no desaprovecharía la invitación de visitar la Mansión Wayne, al igual que Harry, a pesar del disgusto del otro pelinegro. Pero el pelirrojo no se sentía seguro de eso y no había subido aún como los otros dos.

-TT –sin otro remedio a la vista se encamino a la limosina seguido por una sonriente Stephanie

Durante el trayecto intento la charla entre Brown y los niños, donde Nell y Colin competían con el entusiasmo de la mayor. Al llegar, los invitados miraron con asombro la mansión. Mayor a lo que imaginaban, admirando los detalles de la fachada.

-¡Hola! ¿Bruce? ¿Tim? ¿alguien? –pregunto al entrar, pero al no recibir una respuesta hizo una mueca –iré a buscar a la oficina, vayan a la sala a esperarnos –les dijo antes de marcharse

-¿Siempre es así? –pregunto Harry sorprendido por la forma de desenvolver de la rubia en la mansión

-Desgraciadamente –dijo restándole importancia –vengan –les pidió para atraer su atención y poder guiarlos a la sala. Al entrar dejaron sus mochilas amontonadas en un rincón antes de sentarse en los muebles. Poco después aparecieron Titus y Alfred el gato. Damian los saludo a ambos con caricias y mimos para después retomar su lugar en el sillón con el minino en sus piernas y el can acomodándose bajo sus pies. Colin y Nell se acercaron para ver a los animales. El pelirrojo se paro a su lado acariciando también a Alfred, quien ronroneaba por tantas atenciones, mientras Nell se agacho para jugar con Titus.

-Así pareces el Jefe de una Mafia –comento Harry quien permanecía –con Wilkes como tu mano derecha y Little… -se cayó inseguro de cómo explicarlo, pero aún así el niño logro entenderlo

-Tienes demasiado imaginación –comento con una sonriera de forma maléfica acentuando la afirmación del niño –ella es incapaz de cumplir con ese papel, ni en un millón de años

-¡Hey! –se quejó la aludida al imaginarse el motivo de su comentario, por las películas creía que una mujer perteneciente a la mafia debía ser bonita

-¡Damian! –escucharon los niños una voz escandalizada, al girar a ver a quien pertenecía esa voz se encontraron con el dueño de la mansión y uno de los hombres más famosos de la ciudad, acompañado por dos chicas, Stephanie y Cassandra -¿Cómo puedes hablar así a tan encantadora joven? ¿es que no te he enseñado nada? –pregunto acompañando sus palabras con ademanes y una sonrisa alegre

Damian cruzo los brazos y su rostro reflejo su fastidio por la actuación de su padre, la cual mostraba al mundo una falsa imagen de si mismo para mantener su vida como Batman oculta. Haciendo que nadie supiera que tan increíble es su padre en realidad.

-¿No me presentarás a tus amigos? –pregunto sentándose en uno de los respaldos del sillón donde se encontraba sentado su hijo mirando a los niños quienes a la vez lo miraban sorprendidos. Aunque Colin parecía además confundido y por ello lo miro unos segundo más, lo suficiente para recordarlo de su encuentro un año atrás cuando lo salvó de Scarecrow, a veces es curioso cuan pequeño que puede ser el mundo.

-Padre –empezó con un poco de desgana pero recordando sus buenos modales se sentó derecho antes de empezar las presentación -ellos son Colin Wilkes –señalando al pelirrojo que se obligo a cerrar la boca al reaccionar sonrojándose por ello –Nell Little –ahora señalando a la niña quien sonrió –y el autoinvitado Harry Smith –ambos niños se miraron con odio antes de que el aludido hiciera un gesto para saludar al mayor –y ellos son mi padre, Bruce Wayne (como si alguien no lo conociera), Cassandra Cain –señalando a la pelinegra –y Stephanie Brown –señalando a la rubia

-Encantado de conocerlos –dijo Bruce con una sonrisa antes de tomar asiento en uno de los sillones haciendo que el resto lo imitará

-¿Cuándo regresaste? –pregunto Damian a Cass cuando paso a su lado

-Hace unas horas, tuve que regresar antes por asuntos de la familia –le explico solo moviendo los labios

Damian asintió, después preguntaría por más detalles, pero con los niños presentes no sería lo correcto.

-¿Cuántos viven aquí?- pregunto Nell curiosa pues le parecía demasiado grande para tan pocas personas

-Ahora solo nosotros tres, Damian, Alfred y yo, ah, y claro las mascotas de mi hijo; aunque los chicos aún conservan su habitación, al igual que Cass, pero los cuatro prefirieron irse para seguir su propio camino

-Pensé que no tenías hermanas –dijo Harry mirando a Damian

-No dije eso, solo aclare que Brown no es mi hermana, ser la ex de Drake no la convierte en parte de mi familia

-¡Hey! –se quejó Steph provocando la risa en todos

Siguieron platicando, mientras comían algunos bocadillos preparados por Alfred, por un par de horas antes de llevar a los niños a sus casas. Cuando la familia se quejo sola fueron a la Baticueva donde Cass les explico el motivo de su temprano regreso.

La chica como miembro de Batman Inc. cumplía su rol en Hong Kong, aunque regresaba a la ciudad durante unos días una vez al mes. Volvía por unos traficantes de drogas, quienes enviaron un cargamento a la ciudad. Ahora se encargaría de detener la entrega. Además para obtener pistas erradicar a la organización desde la raíz.

Pasaron ahí los cuatro hasta que Alfred los obligo a subir a cenar antes de salir a patrullar. Aunque para el disgusto de Damian se quedó. Había esperado el levantamiento de su castigo cuando le permitieron estar en la reunión.

* * *

Primero perdonen la tardanza, este capitulo me costo lo suyo, más que escribirlo fue trascribir pues lo tengo en una de mis libretas. En parte fue por el tiempo, aunque mi desagrado a trascribir también influyo u.u

Ahora con este capitulo creo que termino con la introducción de personajes, al menos los que apareceran más seguido, excepto Babs no supe como metarla además del comentario de Steph. Aunque aún me faltan cuatro del Batiuniverso. ¿Quién me puede adivinar quienes faltan? Gordon y villanos no cuentan.

También les debo una explicación.

Nell Little. Aparece en Batgirl, como una de las admiradoras de Steph. En su primera aparición aparece en uno de los autobuses que hacen tour en las ciudades por eso creo que no tenía mucho que se había mudado a la ciudad. En el último número de la serie, en el sueño de Steph, se ve que ella se volvera Batgirl en el futuro. Además se llevo bien con Damian tanto como un niño como Robin. Por eso me encanto la idea de incluirla en el fanfic.

Con Colin, bueno no quiero explicar mucho, pero sobre lo que pensó Nell sobre lo que sabía de él es una pista de lo que tengo prepararo para él en futuros capitulos. La base esta en los comics.

En fin espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y me dejen un review.

¡Nos vemos!


End file.
